Stamp VER 6
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Based on the doujinshi of the same name. Italy brings up the incident of when Germany proposed to him in the Second World War. What will result from this? YAOI LEMON GerIta, Japan mentioned out of nowhere, fluffiness - Don't hate, appreciate!


17 March 2011 – 11:44 AM

Sup! I don't have Internet at the moment (haven't had an account for a year, but that's where wireless Internet stealing and the public library comes in :) ), so I wanted to type a version of the doujinshi **Stamp (Vol. 6)** for all you people.

Warnings: Boy x boy-ness, YAOI, fluffiness

Enjoy! *bows*

Germany felt the body heat against his lower back, feeling the other's cheek against it.

"Clingy love..." came a quiet mumble from Italy.

"What's that?" Germany asked, quickly dismissing it. "Get your clothes on and get ready. You were the one who said we were going to buy things for lunch." Long since passed were the days that Germany would protest to Italy being in his bed, but it wasn't as though it was terribly uncomfortable for him to sleep there. It was like having an affectionate cat snuggle next to him.

"In what way to I like Germany..." Italy said thoughtfully, sitting up, his legs bent at the knee and open.

"What?" Germany turned his head to look at him.

"Japan said that since you went so far as to propose to me," Italy explained, "you must really like me."

Germany gaped at the other. The incident seemed so long ago and behind them, but time really did go by quickly for countries. It had made Germany so embarrassed and Austria's "help" didn't assist him during that time in the slightest.

"You told Japan about that?"

"Yeah." Italy answered innocently. "Was I not meant to?"

Germany put his hand against his red face, leaning forward in chagrin.

"And then," Italy continued. "He wondered in what way I like you.

Germany's blush increased as he heard Italy's following words. "I want you to hug and kiss me lots, and I'm always clinging to you, so "clingy love"."

Italy having finished his explanation for his earlier mumbling, Germany replied, "...Is that so?"

Italy's hand went up to his chest, subconsciously fingering a memento that hung around his neck and rested there. "But that's not quite right."

He stopped and looking down at the German Iron Cross, he held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Germany... Would you mind being married to me?"

The blond did not answer right away, but spoke deliberately. "Stop saying that... "

Italy looked down. "I like girls, but you know... If I had to choose between Germany and a girl...

"I'd probably pick Germany."

Germany's eyes widened slightly, slightly misinterpreted.

Italy, reading the atmosphere, quickly added, "Ah! Not a girl like Germany, a muscly girl."

"I get it," Germany said, that blush returning.

"But I can't compare Germany to that one special person among all the many girls." Italy drew his knees to his chest and lay his arms on top of them, beginning to cross his arms.

"So it's probably not that accurate, but I-

Italy laid his head on his bent arms. "I want Germany to hug and kiss me lots every day.

"I want to sleep with you at night, and I think I want you to tell me you love me.

"I like girls, but-

"-I like Germany more."

Germany gazed at the brunette behind him. Such a rapid mind under all that outward clumsiness.

"... It's the same for me," Germany began.

"I couldn't just propose to someone who didn't mean anything to me."

Italy looked at the other, beginning to blush. "I'm special?"

"... That's right." Germany looked down, his body leaning forward and legs settled against the edge of the bed, feet on the floor.

"I-" Italy moved and hugged the taller man from behind. "I'm so glad."

Germany took their manner of dress into account quickly, cheeks coated in pink. He wore a black muscle shirt that Italy was snuggling against. He wore his dark blue cargo pants... while Italy only wore a pair of red designer briefs. Distracting himself, he quickly asked another question that had been in the very corner of his mind.

"Do you like me like you like girls? I'm the wife?" Italy looked at the man, who brought his legs onto the bed, with thought.

"... I don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know either." The two turned towards each other.

"Then, say, want to try kissing?"

Germany paused, a questioning look on his face. "But we always do that." He thought of when Italy would want an Italian greeting, with him leaning down kissing the shorter man's cheeks, though he would seem frustrated afterward.

Italy shook in head in negation. "Not on the cheek, on the mouth. Not a kiss between friends, but lovers." He closed his eyes, like how he usually had them. "If we try, we'll know for sure. Do you mind?" He opened his eyes and waited for an answer.

Germany felt a bit nervous and finally agreed. "A-Alright, I understand. Close your eyes."

Italy complied. "Okay."

Germany leaned forward. Italy was blushing as well, rose coloring his feminine cheeks. He leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against the other's, feeling the softness. He closed his eyes.

They moved against each for a few moments. When Germany pulled away, Italy followed a bit before setting his body down again.

"H... how was it..." Germany opened his eyes, face hot.

"... Germany's mouth was soft."

"What?" Germany tentatively brought his fingers to his lips, feeling the soft flesh.

Italy answered honestly. "I thought it would be more muscly for some reason."

Germany looked at Italy with an analyzing expression on his face. "That makes no sense..."

"I know," Italy replied, smiling. "Even though you've kissed my cheek, I never noticed."

_'I thought that too...'_ Germany confessed to himself. _'He's soft all over, so that's what I expected. I wonder if lips get muscled too.'_

"Hey."

Germany snapped out of his pondering. He looked at Italy.

"Want to do it once more?" Italy looked at his ally. "It felt good for me, but what about you?... Didn't you like it?"

Germany looked at the other. The smaller man was selfless in everything. It wouldn't surprise him that if something made Italy happy that he would share it.

Germany leaned forward again. "... It wasn't bad."

"Yay." Italy cheered and the other drew himself closer, closing his eyes like the other did as well when their faces were close enough.

Their mouths moved against each other's, separating for only a moment before Italy seized another kiss to Germany's surprise.

Germany looked at the other, both of their faces red as their body heat had gone up slightly. "Put out your tongue..."

Italy looked up questioningly, but faithfully. "My tongue?"

Italy hummed as he did so and was rewarded by feeling Germany's tongue against his. Germany pushed the warm muscle into Italy's mouth, Italy playing with the other's tongue as it roamed around his mouth and mapped out every single centimeter, _millimeter_ of it.

The two moaned, tasting the other. Germany wrapped his arms around the older country, Italy's arms doing the same as Germany laid him down on the bed, plushy cotton now under his head in the form of a pillow.

They pulled away and Germany laid down next to Italy, listening the other's light panting. They laid like that for a few moments before Italy got up slightly and began to put himself on top of Germany.

"Can I... do it too?" He asked shyly.

Germany responded by pulling the other on top of him, resting a hand on Italy's hip. "Yeah." Italy seized the chance and kissed Germany tenderly, plunging his tongue into the warm cave. Germany felt the other's tongue playing with his and began to relax as the other played with him, letting his hand go from Italy's hip to his rear. The two males moaned as they felt their bodies grow warm.

They pulled away, both of their faces dusted with red.

"I really do like you, Germany." Italy's golden-brown eyes locked with Germany's icy-blue. "Kissing someone you like feels good."

Germany brought the man closer to him, closing his eyes and hugging Italy closely in an embrace that was readily returned. Their grips were strong.

"I feel like I'm going to melt..." continued Italy, loving the warmth from the other man. He closed his eyes happily.

"... Do you want to keep going?" Germany inquired, remembering things from one of the books that he had bought during the days that he had been planning to propose to Italy.

Italy opened his eyes, misinterpreting. After all, he was still a virgin.

"Keep going " Italy said, bringing his face close to Germany's again.

Germany put a hand on the other's chest. "But it's not kissing."

"Eh- the kisses are finished." Italy looked disappointed. "I wanted to do that a lot more."

Germany felt a bit nervous again. "No, they're not finished with really."

"It's...

"That having sex..."

Italy looked at the other. "Eh? Two men can do it?" Being raised as a proper Catholic and forbidden to ever see France after the "sexual acts" lesson had left him a bit deluded to things like that. Especially homosexual activities.

"They can... I think." Germany avoided Italy's large, inquisitive eyes. "I've never tried so I don't know for sure."

"I wonder if it feels better than kissing." Italy captured Germany's gaze again and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"... I hear it's good and not just a little." Germany gazed at the other. He really was a virgin, wasn't he? Well... so was Germany. "Your whole body feels it."

"Hm..." Italy thought out loud. "How do you do it? I don't really know." He knew that a man would get an erection and help the woman get aroused and he would enter her, but how could two men...?

Germany, blushing, quickly cupped his hand around Italy's ear and summarized what the book had said.

"What! You put it where?"

"Don't say that!" Germany exclaimed. "It was written in a book; I don't know whether you can actually do it!"

Italy calmed down a bit, grateful that he wasn't the only nervous one. "Do you want to do it?"

Germany sat up, answering truthfully. "I don't know!"

"Ve~"

"Well, how should I say this." Germany carefully spoke. "We should do it after we've properly talked it over and figuring it out." It would be bad if they somehow hurt themselves or each other while they were stumbling though this process, trying to figure out how to have sex with each other.

"Well... it'll be a burden on you physically too." Germany turned away from the other, laying a hand on his scalp as he felt a stress headache beginning. "Do you mind if I want to do it even if I'm not serious?"

Italy looked at the other with wide eyes. Someone had never cared so much for him. He would hear of others flaunting the word "sex" without remembering that, once upon a time, it had been a holy, sacred thing. For that reason he was saving himself. For that person that would always be with him and put him above all else.

Germany flinched only slightly before relaxing as Italy wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his side, just above his hip.

"It's okay," Italy replied, "because you're so gentle with me. Thank you for thinking about me."

"Italy..." Germany held the other's wrist, going to grab his hand gently. "You won't hate me afterward?"

Blue met honey as the two gazed at each other; it seemed like the romance novels that Germany would read.

"I won't," answered Italy. "I love you, but I don't want to be hurt." His smile spoke volumes of trust and happiness, but Germany saw a strength that Italy never showed in battle.

_'That could happen though,'_ Germany thought, thinking again about the possibility of either one of them getting hurt.

Italy read his mind, or rather the mood, and sat up to hug Germany around the neck and kissed him chastely. "Let's make the best of it."

Germany took the chance before Italy could close his mouth after speaking and began to kiss the other like before, their tongues clashing in an ancient dance that the two knew by instinct. Italy's eyes were glazed over with pleasure and he followed the other man's movements as Germany began to assault his neck with wet kisses. Italy closed his eyes, the feelings so strange to him.

"Ah! G-Germany, that's- Ah..." Italy closed his eyes, putting his arms against his lover's in protest.

"What is it; Should I stop?" Germany looked at the other with concern. "I'm just doing what the book said." Foreplay _wasn't_ good?

"Don't stop; it's just-" Italy stumbled for words. "It itches."

_'Itches?'_ Germany looked at the Italian with some annoyance.

_'It just tickles,' _Italy kept trying to decipher his emotions, but gave up. 'Well, I don't care; It's fun.'

Germany turned his attention away from Italy's neck and nibbled and licked at the other's ear, earning him loud moans. He gripped at Italy's hand, interlacing their fingers, as he made his way to the other ear, kissing it and behind it. Italy gripped tightly at the German's hand, keening slightly as the other brushed his hand on his nipple.

Germany played with them for a few moments with his hands, remembering certain things about foreplay from the book.

"Germany," Italy said between moans. "There's nothing there."

Italy realized that it no longer bothered him in any aspect of it, being with another man. It felt right.

Germany began to kiss Italy's chest, focusing on the small nubs he found there.

Italy embraced the other; Either pushing him away or pulling him closer, he didn't know. "Don't. It feels..."

Germany pulled away, taking the appearance of the other into his mind.

Italy's eyelids were half-way shut, his cheeks red. His nipples stood erect and his chest went up and down as he panted for breath.

Germany swallowed and laid his body on top of the other again.

"Are... Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not too heavy?"

"No." Italy smiled up at him. "It feels good. I want you to touch me in other places. Kiss me."

Germany wrapped his tongue around the Italian's, Italy closing his eyes with pleasure as the wet organ entered his mouth and they tasted each other.

Their hips ground together and both men felt shivers go up their bodies.

"Germany's gotten hard," Italy observed aloud, gasping silently as he felt the other's erection. He broke away from the kiss as Germany dragged his hand lower and began to fondle him.

"Ah..." Germany looked at Italy, who closed his eyes to concentrate on the overwhelming pleasure. Germany began to pump the other's manhood, go faster as Italy began to raise his hips up to meet the other's hand.

"Germany... More..." Italy had tears of pleasure in his eyes. Never had he done something like this, touched himself. It felt amazing... but the fire in his belly was spreader too fast for him. This was a bit too fast!

"Slo-wer," Italy said, hands curling against Germany's chest.

Germany looked at him, lust and confusion in his eyes. "Huh? Wouldn't it be better harder...?" He began to tease the head of the erection, mindful of the other's sensitivity. He had looked up the other's condition – phimosis – and made sure to be careful.

Italy felt some pain when Germany began to tease him, but it quickly dissolved into pleasure, causing him to cry more. He moaned as he tipped over the edge, reaching his orgasm and coating Germany's hand with his seed.

Germany looked at the substance, knowing what it was and blushed.

"Uaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Italy said, knowing that when he had reached orgasm, he had made a mess on Germany's hand. He wiped it off, with expert movements of his hands, with the bedsheets.

"No," Germany answered, "it's fine."

Italy, after calming down, looked down at Germany's lower body, seeing the small tent in the German's pants.

"Hey, hey," Italy said, getting Germany's attention. "I'll do it for you too." Germany had done it for him, helped him reach a physical paradise; he could do the same for the other.

"No, it's fine!" Germany protested. He just wanted Italy to feel good for his first time, though it was the German's first as well. He kept his eyes on the Italian as the brunette nestled himself between Germany's legs.

"Ve~ It's fine. It's not embarrassing; you did it for me." Italy paused, pulling down the other's zipper and underwear to look at the other's erection.

"...

"Yours is different than mine, even when it gets big." Germany covered his face with his hand, blushing brightly.

Italy prudently touched the organ with his hand, but it was too light, too innocent. Germany looked at the other, whose face was in absolute innocence.

"...It's really okay," he said, not wanting to force Italy to do something that he did not want to do.

"What?" Italy asked, eyes nervously looking for the other's approval. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Italy stopped for a few moments. "Ah! I've got it! I'll do this-" He lowered his head down.

"Stop!"

Italy sat up again, slightly confused. "Huh? You do this sort of thing, don't you?"

"You can," explained Germany, "but it's not absolutely necessary." He knew the other had never done anything like this... even if France was his older brother. Italy was also devoutly Catholic so many of these kinds of things were probably new, possibly sinful, to him.

"You can't want to do it? You don't have to force yourself."

Italy smiled at him, love in his eyes. "I'm not. I want you to feel good, Germany. If I do well, praise me, okay?"

Italy lowered his head down again. Germany watch as the other male to the head into his mouth.

Italy sucked gently on the erection, teasing what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand.

"Is this alright?" Italy asked, feeling a bit vulnerable as he tried to pleasure the other. "Hermony, fweel good?" He asked this, despite the organ in his mouth muddling the words and sending vibrations up and down Germany's body.

"Yeah..." Germany, watching Italy lick his erection, couldn't help but be reminded of his DVD's. 'He's like a dog.'

'This is just the tip,' Italy realized, remembering that he was only paying attention to the head with his mouth. 'I can't get it all in.' He attempted to bring more into his mouth, but couldn't. This was too much for Germany and he gave no warning as he came in the other's mouth.

Italy attempted to get all of the liquid in his mouth, not knowing what to do really.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come in your mouth." Germany said, concerned as the other had his head down and his hand on his mouth, as though he felt ill. "It shouldn't hurt if you swallow it."

"... buh..." Italy wordlessly got of the bed and quickly went to the bathroom, leaving Germany alone to taste the awkwardness in the room.

He got off of the bed after tucking his penis back into his pants and followed the Italian.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Germany stood in the doorway.

Italy turned to him, tears of discomfort in his eyes. He had let all of the semen fall from his mouth into the sink, washing it away. He held a glass in his hands with water inside of it. "It... It didn't taste good."

Germany sighed, remembering that the book had said that as well. "Yeah," he said, walking over and patting the other on the back as Italy wiped away the tears. "Yeah. Sorry."

Italy erected his back, curious. "If you ate lots of strawberries, would you taste like them?" That would be nice, being able to have something that tasted nice when they did something like that again.

"As if, idiot."

Italy hummed as he swished some of the water from the glass in his mouth. After spitting into the sink, he asked another question. "Did it feel good?"

"Huh?" Germany asked in reply, remembering what had just transpired in the bedroom. "Ah... Yeah, I guess." He really had nothing to compare it to.

Italy hugged him around the neck again after all of the taste from the semen had been washed from his mouth. "Then I'm glad. Reward me with a kiss and a hug."

Germany complied, not tasting himself at all on the other male. They turned to go back to the bedroom.

"Alright, let's go back!"

Italy smiled. "More~!"

"Later."

Italy jumped onto the bed, feeling the soft cotton sheets all over the front side of his body. "I love futons!" He thought of Japan, his and Germany's friend that lived so far away from them.

"You sleep too much," griped Germany, looking down at the other with some annoyance, but love as well.

"Because," Italy began, turning towards the other. "When you're sleeping, you're not angry."

"..." Germany looked at the older male, pondering the notion.

He sat on the edge of the bed, like how they were situated when Italy had first hugged him this morning. "I'm not always angry."

"Eh?" Italy sat up, hand on the German's shoulder and meeting his gaze sideways. "So even if I kiss you outside, you won't get angry? Even if I kiss you a lot?"

"..." The younger male saw that Italy was smiling teasingly. He quickly flipped the other so that he was underneath the taller male.

"Don't make fun of me!" Germany had known, but now truly realized now, that if Italy wanted something, he let no one stand in his way, but if someone suffered in any way, he would stop and be apologetic. That deserved a reward.

"Let's... keep going."

They kissed again, tongues clashing and hips grinding against each other. Germany began to kiss off to the side, kissing the hair of the other. Italy moaned loudly, grabbing at the other. The Italian felt his curl being touched so gently; he felt so warm...

_'Hmm... A kiss to the hair is effective? Just like the book said.'_ Germany laid a few more kisses there, enjoying the other's moans.

He stood up and went to a drawer across the room. "Wait a moment."

"?" Italy watched the other as Germany opened a bottle and a liquid poured onto his left hand. "Eh- What is that, a weird drug?"

Germany got onto the bed again, making sure to keep the lubricant on his hand. "As if; It's lube. I bought it at the pharmacy, so don't worry."

"Ve~" Italy let the other pull his body up with his right hand, putting his lower body outward. He felt the substance on his rear, flinching away from it.

"Was it cold?" Italy just held the other tighter against him in reply. He closed his eyes as the other began to push his finger into his rectum; it felt strange... intrusive. He breathed against Germany's neck, Germany holding him close as a form of comfort. Germany hit something inside of him that made him begin to moan loudly.

"Is it painful?" Germany asked. The book said that it could be so. "I'll take it out if you can't handle it."

Italy lifted his head up, body feeling a bit heavy as Germany continued his ministrations. "I'm... fine?"

Germany took the moment of Italy's relaxation to insert a second finger, feeling the other's entrance tighten around his fingers. He waited until Italy relaxed again before putting another in, beginning to scissor his fingers and stretch the entrance.

He pulled out the fingers, Italy moving to lay on the bed for a few moments to regain his energy.

"I think the easiest way to put it in would be if you were on top?" Germany provided; It would lessen the stress on Italy's body and give him control of the act.

"On top?" There was more than one position for sexual intercourse; Italy had never heard of them.

Germany pulled Italy into his lap, facing the other male. "You sit on top of me like this. That way you can lower your hips to as much as you can take."

"Eh!" Italy began to tear up again, not understanding at all. "No, no; I can't; I can't. I'm the type who can't make myself jump when I'm bungee jumping or anything; I can't do it!"

_'Bungee jumping?'_

"Fine then..." Germany sighed, moving to spread the other's legs and lift his hips up.

"What...?"

"We'll do it like this." Germany settled in between the spread legs and lifted one over his shoulder. Italy reached up and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck for comfort. Germany held one of the slender forearms.

"... I'm going to put it in."

"O-Okay." Italy saw that caring again... just like the boy that he fell in love with such a long time ago.

Germany began to push through the tight entrance. Italy buried his face against the other.

"Hurts." Germany held the other close, restraining himself from assaulting the warm body beneath him. Italy felt the tears at the corners of his eyes. Once he felt the other completely inside of him, he opened one eye.

"Ge-Germany... is it over yet?" Germany leaned down to kiss the smaller man.

"Not quite," he answered, not separating far from the other male after breaking the kiss. "... I won't move." Of course he wouldn't move, not if it hurt Italy."So can you deal with it like this?"

Italy held the other close. "...Yeah."

Germany grabbed the other's penis, stroking it again to hardness.

"Ah." Italy involuntarily spread his legs at the touch. "If you touch me there, I'm going to come again."

Germany, feeling the other relax around him, began to pull out. Italy felt the strange sensation, especially through the careful, loving movements of the other male. As Germany pushed back in, Italy felt pleasure go through him, along with some discomfort, though it was quickly overshadowed.

As Italy began to relax, Germany began to move faster, reaching the other's prostate and making Italy throw his head back in pleasure, making him scream. Italy grabbed at the German's shirt and Germany placed his free hand against the bed on the left side of the Italian, his right hand currently pumping the other's erection. The two moaned and grabbed at each other, as though the world seemed to be spinning around them.

"Germany," Italy cried, kissing the other's cheek. "I can't take it anymore."

"Me... neither." Germany brought his arms around the older male, loving the friction that it brought, that the friction from only this man could cause him. Italy held him around his neck.

"Ah! I'm coming!" Italy cried breathlessly, spraying his seed on Germany's hand again. He felt himself tighten around the other and Germany moaned as he ejaculated inside of Italy. He collapsed on top of Italy, sharing the afterglow, panting in unison. The German felt the cool metal of Italy's Iron Cross against his cheek.

When he regained some energy, he pushed himself up, pulling out of the other. "Are you okay?"

"... yeah..."

"I'm... I'm sorry I hurt you." Germany apologized, laying down next to the other man.

Italy smiled. "It's okay; It didn't only hurt. I forgot all about it during.

"Germany?"

"Yeah?" Germany scanned the other's expression, seeing that he was looking for approval. "Ah, yeah. It was good."

Italy smiled again. "Yay! Let's do it again."

Germany sat up. "We need a bath. I'll have to do the washing too." Germany looked at the sheets, messy from their activities. He looked at Italy. "Can you stand?"

"Um- I'm tired; My body feels heavy."

_'It was in that book,'_ Germany remembered. "... I see. I overdid it." He turned and picked up the other so that their chests were together, Italy's legs were around his waist, and the brunet's arms were around his neck.

"Wai! I'm being carried!"

"Don't wiggle about! You'll fall!"

In the bathroom, Germany turned on the water, filled the tub to the right depth and temperature, and placed Italy inside.

"Huh? Germany? Come in with me." Italy felt the metal of the tub, so unlike the warm strong muscles of his lover.

"I'll go in later," replied the younger man. "I'm going to make the bed so if you need anything, call me."

As the other left the bathroom, the gears in Italy's head quickly led him to an idea.

"Germany! Germany!"

As promised, the man came, carrying the dirty bedsheets. "What is it? Was it too hot-" Germany was met with water in the face.

"Oh no, Germany! If you don't get in the tub quickly, you'll catch a cold!" Italy looked at the other, wondering what he would do next.

"You little..."

Italy hid slightly behind the edge of the tub; Germany would always be Germany. "Don't be mad. I just wanted to be together with you."

"Will two men fit into such a small tub?"

"Eh? Of course." Italy looked up at the other, eyes pleading. "Hey, just for today, please."

"..."

"Come on~"

"... Just for today!"

Italy cheered. "Yay!" As Germany began to disrobe himself, Italy stopped giggling. He took the other's body in, seeing the blond locks, icy blue eyes, lither muscles... from the smallest features to the matching Iron Cross around his neck.

"I wonder if I could get muscly like that..."

"...Do you want to be?"

"Not really."

"Hey, come a little closer."

Italy was situated in between the legs of the other male, Germany having his legs spread wide against the walls of the tub to fit the other there.

"Isn't this a little cramped..." Germany felt the other nuzzle his head against his shoulder.

"It is, but that's what makes it fun!" Italy dipped his hands in the soapy water. "Japan loves baths, too." He spread his forefingers and thumbs so that they became a circular shape.

"The climate's different over there. The water quality as well." Germany saw as Italy began to blow bubbles from his hands.

"Wouldn't it be nice? I want to go to an onsen."

"Yeah..." confessed Germany. "Well, it wouldn't be bad."

Omake

Japan went to the phone, hearing it ring a few times from where he was working in his study.

"Moshi moshi..."

"Japan- I had sex with Germany!" Japan smiled at Italy's words and voice.

"That's nice; I'll have to cook you some red rice-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Germany's voice was heard, annoyance lacing the "endearing term". "Don't listen to anything that he says, Japan."

"Please don't worry about it."

Yay! Done!

Again, I currently don't have Internet, but I managed to get a signal a few times while I was typing, so some explanations:

In the comic, Buon San Valentino – The Valentine's Day comic – Germany misinterprets a lot of Italy's affectionate personality for a love confession, leading to Germany getting many books about relationships, proposals, and sex. Italy turns down his proposal after realizing what was happening, comforting the German as Germany's happiness and embarrassment meter shoots up really high! (So cute~)

(Sweet! I just got Internet again!)

In Contrary to the Italian Image (Italy and Germany's Dirty Jokes), Italy bursts in (no pants on) while Germany is taking a shower. He sees that Germany's... penis, looks different than his. Turns out that the country of Italy has the # 2 ranking for phimosis – a condition in which the foreskin doesn't retract naturally; it can be painful.

I have no idea what an onsen is. I'm guessing it's a bath?

Thank you for reading!

Finished 2:24 PM 18 March 2011


End file.
